


12:51

by kwimisconfused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwimisconfused/pseuds/kwimisconfused
Summary: Inspired by the song, 12:51 (By Krissy and Ericka)Kei Tsukkishima was supposed to be a thing of the past. That's what (Y/N) always said to herself. But after two years of avoiding him, they met again. That's when she realized, she's not really over him.
Relationships: TsukkishimaxReader
Kudos: 8





	12:51

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So this is my first time using this platform, please forgive any kind of errors. Also, any kind of help would be appreciated!

Chapter One.

'Scrolling through my cellphone, for the twentieth time today  
Reading the text you sent me again though I memorized anyway.'

"(Y/N)? Are you gonna come to the reunion?" The (h/c)-haired girl held her phone while plugging in her earphones so that no one else would hear Hitoka's voice over the phone. She buried her face in the (fave color)-colored scarf she was wearing over her neck. She fixed the beanie she was wearing; it matches her scarf. She placed her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she started walking.

"Probably not,"(Y/N) shrugged her shoulders as she answered, hanging the earphones on both her ears as she started walking down the street.

"Please come? Hinata's back from Brazil! Noya-san also came back from Italy too! This is the first time we're gonna be complete." (Y/N) sighed. Her sneakers made squeaky sounds as she continued walking at the concrete sidewalk. Cars passed by her in a speedy phase, but she didn’t mind it at all.

'They'll be complete. And he'll be there too. Am I too selfish if I didn't show up? It was in the past. What if I'm just being too bitter about it? Did he move on already? Or maybe he had forgotten about it? I mean, it's been two years already-' She shook her head to try to push those thoughts away.

"(Y/N) are you still there?"(Y/N) slightly jumped as the she heard the voice. Right, she was still talking to Hitoka.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out."(Y/N) said. She finally arrived at her location---the convenience store. She ran out of midnight snacks for later. She pushed the doors, entering the store. She grabbed a basket as she started looking for her favorite foods in the food section.

"I really can't. I'm currently busy right now. School you know? Didn't the professor stuffed us with 'Christmas works'?"(Y/N) added as she rolled her eyes, yeah Christmas break, it's just more school works to do. She stopped as she saw her favorite foods in the shelves. She grabbed a bunch of it and threw it on her basket.

"Huh? Isn't it Christmas Break right now?" Hitoka asked in a confused tone. (Y/N) blinked twice, realizing that it is actually their Christmas break right now.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We still had a ton of school work though."(Y/N) immediately explained. Her professors sent them a lot of work on Christmas, is it even called a break?  
She went to the freezer section, got a ton of her favorite drinks and ice-cream.

"So..."(Y/N) sighed in defeat. She went to the cashier. The cashier didn't say anything and just grabbed her stuff to check. “Fine.”

"Monday, right? I'll go."(Y/N) said. All stuff was in a paper bag now as she paid the cashier.

Was it really the right decision? The only other time (Y/N) showed her face to them was last November, when Hinata and Kageyama faced against each other. And she was there for only an hour after the game ended.

"Really? Thanks (Y/N)! I’ll tell them!"

"You do know that we still need to do the group project, right?"

"Yep! I've done the layout! I'll come over your place on Tuesday."Hitoka on the other hand was (Y/N)'s classmate until College. They go to the same university. Both of them are starting to go work for an ad design company in Tokyo next year. 

"Good to know,"(Y/N) said. She finally arrived at her place.  
She rolled her eyes as she heard the screams and loud laughs from her new neighbors who were having a party. Seriously? Don't they think about the other people here? (Y/N) should really get out of this place as soon as she earns enough money.

"What's that sound?" Even Hitoka heard it from the other side. (Y/N) irritatingly sighed. It was freaking 11 in the evening.

"Noisy neighbors, I'll just call you later."(Y/N) said, throwing her food in the fridge and shelves. She took her keys again.

"Oh ok, bye!"

"Bye." The call ended. (Y/N) immediately started to play music. (Y/N) rolled her eyes as she closed the door to her apartment. She made sure it was locked as she tossed the keys to her pockets.

"Whoooo!" Flashing lights reached the hallway from the noisy neighbor's room. It would probably last a few more hours or so. How come the other people did not report them at all?

She walked out of the building, trying to find a quiet place.

"This should do."(Y/N) muttered to herself as she sat down on the swing. She found peace in the empty playground. It was quite large, but since it's dark already no one was there. Kids would be scared.

The bright moonlight and the dimmed lamp post were making it less dark, not that (Y/N) mind the dark in the first place.She started swinging herself. Crickets chirping, the squeaking of the metal chains, and her earphones playing some gentle song, it was peaceful. Perfect scenery for (Y/N). A lot of minutes passed by, (Y/N) unconsciously stared at the full bright moon and admired its beauty. But it was a wrong move. The moon reminded her of the person she wanted to forget the most...

Kei Tsukkishima.

(Y/N) groaned. Why did she associate him with the moon? Now she can't look properly at the moon without thinking about him. The moon have nothing to do with it,(Y/N) should just move on.

How? She bit her lip as she looked at their past messages. Sure (Y/N), hurt yourself more. You can never bring back things like this anymore. (Y/N) stared at her last message, which was ‘bye’, with a lot of emojis. Who would have thought that it would be a literal bye two years later?

‘Cause it’s 12:51,and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I’m lying on my bed, thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright   
But I gotta dry these tears tonight   
‘Cause you’re moving on and I’m not that strong to hold on   
Any longer

“Damn song,” (Y/N) cursed as she opened her phone to change the song. (Y/N) laughed to herself, even her phone was telling her to move on. She changed the song into a happier one.

“You alone missy?” (Y/N) was immediately on guard as she heard an unfamiliar voice. There was a guy sitting in the end of the slide staring straight at her, it sent shivers down her spine.

“Mind if you join me tonight?” He stood up and walked towards (Y/N), who was still swinging, it seems like she can’t make herself move at all.

Never in (Y/N)’s life would she thought she would get into this kind of predicament. Their building was not that strict with guests, but things like this never happened at all as security guards are doing their rounds. She’s definitely gonna blame her new neighbor.

“No thank you, leave me alone.” (Y/N) declined as she tried to gain confidence in her voice.

“Oh, c’mon it would be quick.” The man said, trying to touch (Y/N)’s arm. The girl stopped swinging as she was preparing herself to run.

“Aw!” The man said just when he was about to touch (Y/N). He irritatingly turned around as he rubbed his neck, which was shot by something.

There stood a person. He was tall, almost the same height as the slide. He had light blonde hair that curled in the ends. He was throwing a pebble up and down with his right hand while his left hand is hiding in the pocket of his jeans.

(Y/N) froze again. It was him, Kei Tsukkishima.

Her heart raced, there was these butterflies in her stomach again. Damn it.

“Hey man what do you want-Aw!” The man immediately cowered in fear when he saw how tall Tsukkishima is.

“Leave the girl alone,” He said, his mouth forming into his usual smirk. It was one of the things (Y/N) loved before, his supremacy.”Are you scared of me?”

“I’m out! She’s all yours!” The man said as he ran away, leaving the two behind.

“Heh,” Tsukkishima clicked his tongue as he watched the man running away, once he was out his sight he turned around to the girl.“Are you alright miss- “

“Kei.” (Y/N) unconsciously said out loud. Tsukkishima stopped, his eyes widened when he recognized the familiar voice. He observed the girl that completely covered with a winter outfit. He immediately put on his poker face as he recovered.

“Ahh (Y/N), long time no see.”

End of Chapter One.


End file.
